


i care a lot (and never know when to stop)

by silverspoonedbeanies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverspoonedbeanies/pseuds/silverspoonedbeanies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day in Starling City brings Oliver to find Felicity singing about how she's "never going to shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i care a lot (and never know when to stop)

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard this song I felt like it would be something Felicity would also be jamming to on a hot day. And it progressively became more and more of an issue while I listened to this song over and over. If you haven't listened to "Secrets" by Mary Lambert, go listen while you read :)

Oliver walked into the foundry late one August night, there wasn’t any patrolling to do with crime down, and so he was focused just on getting his knee back to fighting shape. Plus no matter where you decided to set foot in Starling City today, the heat melted you. He found sanctuary in the foundry with its already cool air flow.

The only thing he didn’t consider was that someone might have had the same idea.

“… _sometimes I cry a whole day, I care a lot, use an analog clock, and never know when to stop_ …”

He peeked down the stairs to see Felicity sitting at her desk with her back turned, dancing in her seat as she sang along to the music playing in her earphones. Oliver had become very fond of finding her in this position. Fingers flying across her keyboard and just lost in thought.

“… _and I'm passive aggressive, I'm scared of the dark and the dentist, I love my butt, and won't shut up_ …”

Oliver’s eyebrow cocked at the mention of Felicity singing about her butt. At that point he was glad he was at the bottom of the stairs. He couldn’t risk his knee giving out and tumbling down several steps.

“… _I know I'm not the only one who spent so long attempting to be someone else, well I'm over it_ …”

Before he could reach her chair, Felicity’s hands shot up into the air as she began to yell “ _I don't care if the world know what my secrets are, secrets are, I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are, secrets are…so-O-O-O-O what_ …”

He found this so refreshing, especially hearing her sing about things he always wondered if they plagued her as much as they did to him. Felicity continued to sway back and forth as she sang along, in what could be identified less as “singing” and more her “loud voice”. She brought her hands back to their place typing away; she quieted as maybe the song changed or it was the bridge. He thought it would be right to let her know he was around, as much as he wanted to see her off in her world for the rest of the afternoon.

Even as he stood next to her chair she was still not dismayed at his presence, so he peered into her eye line. Felicity jumped in her seat, tried to pluck the headphones from her ears and pause the song in record time; only knowing he wasn’t in her bad books for sneaking up on her when a smile appeared from the bright pink lips.

“Came to escape the heat too?” she asked as her head cocked towards him.

“Great minds think alike Felicity,” he smiled, “I just was planning on training. I won’t distract you from whatever you are doing on there.”

“Come on, you? Distracting? Never,” she shook her head and peeked out from under her glasses.

He mimicked her head tilt, “What were you listening to?”

“Oh. You know how every summer there are those couple of songs that just get played over and over until your ears feel like bleeding? But part of you still just loves the song and can’t stop wishing it was playing instead of that stupid Robin Thicke song? It’s one of those songs. Plus, I don’t know, I feel like I can relate to it,” he wishes she never shut up.

“I see. Well I will let you get back to your jam session,” he started to turn towards the mats when she reached out to grab his hand.

She had jumped from her seat to hold his hand, now standing in front of him barefoot. Felicity sporting a pair of baggy shorts that lived up their title of “shorts”, a loose white t-shirt, and loose strands of hair that should have been tied back with the rest of her blonde hair in the bun at the nape of her neck, but were flying out every which way. She looked like she was a season regular of battling heat like this summer brought on, he realized she was after growing up in the Nevada desert, come on Oliver think straight.

“Do you want me to turn the music on? That way I can sing along without feeling too self-conscious,” Felicity nervously chuckled off while motioning her free hand back to the desk.

“Yeah sure, I don’t mind either way,” he squeezed her hand and headed to the mats.

A few minutes later the song was reverberating throughout the whole foundry as Oliver began on some sort of exercise that did not require a shirt, Felicity peeked over her shoulder already once giving him a smirk before she turned back to sway and sing along to “… _so-O-O-O-O what, so-O-O-O-O what_ …”

***

Felicity’s favorite part wasn’t holding his hand, or the way he smiled when he mentioned her singing, or the fact that she swore she heard him mumble “…I love my butt…”, that afternoon. It was when a few days later Digg was driving them to a “team” dinner and had been changing the radio station, Oliver peeped up and asked to go back to the other station.

Felicity looked over to Oliver as soon as she heard what was playing; “Secrets” by Mary Lambert.

“What? It’s better than that Robin Thicke song," he smiled while Felicity laughed and began singing along.

Even Digg shook his head trying to contain his laughter as Oliver sang along.

"... _I don't care if the world knows what my secrets are_..."


End file.
